The Lost Daughter
by AvalonReeseFanFics
Summary: The story of a little girl who got lost and is of great importance to the Doctor. He just doesn't know it yet. - I'm horrible with Summaries. - Cover done by Reverrii on Deviant art
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Daughter

By: xStarletx

_A/n: So here's my newest story. I don't foresee it being very long. Keep in mind that I've just started watching Dr. Who so if I get some things wrong I'm sorry, feel free to correct me so I can fix it in the story but there's no need to get all upset with me over it. Thanks to anyone who reads and I hope it's enjoyable. _

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>It was on the <em>Crucible<em> that I saw her clearly for the first time. The little girl, dressed as a dalek. Her little dress looking like it was made of the bonded polycarbide material they had called dalekanium, a pair of bobbles on top of her blonde head, looking like the receivers the daleks used to communicate. She had been at the base of Dalek Caan's broken mechanical shell. I couldn't see much of her, but for the first time I could see her eyes, glowing like the heart of the Tardis and I told myself every night after that that it was only the fire reflecting in her eyes, for nothing living could glow like the Tardis and live, not even a Time Lord.

Before the genocide, before the destruction of the _Crucible_ Dalek Caan had said a line. A piece of poem to Davros when he questioned how Dalek Caan could have betrayed the daleks.

_We travelled time, we travelled space, we saw the kind to be replaced. We've changed our mind, we know you lied, your request has been denied. _

It hadn't just been his voice, it there had been another, a child's playing in tune with his. Their laughter combined as Davros screamed in rage and horror, a childish giggling mixed with maniacal howling. I had no choice but to leave them, not that I wanted to, gods no, leave a child on that burning wreckage was not something I had in mind. I couldn't get to them though, so I had no choice but to leave them, but something told me she would be fine.

As I may have mentioned earlier, I had said that was the first time I had managed to see her clearly. I had seen her loads of time, a mere flash of her in the chaos of a crowd, always wearing a different dress, always carrying a teddy. Of course, there was always something wrong with that damn teddy, like it had tentacles but that wasn't normal for a teddy was it? Unless she came from a place where teddy bears had tentacles. I can't think of anywhere a teddy might have tentacles.

I've lost my point. The point was that she was always there, a shadow at the edge of the sight. Never staying, always fleeting, and I never gave her a second thought. Why should I? One simple child over and over, different worlds, different times. I should have noticed, I should have put together the signs, but whenever it came to _her _I was blind, desperately so and believe it or not, she always appeared when I had bigger things to worry about then why a child and her horror-show teddy was following me around.

To fully tell her story, our story I suppose, I'll have to tell you about the little girl who had been lost. But our story doesn't go in order, it doesn't start when she got lost. It starts when that lost little girl, finally gets found.

* * *

><p><em> 11<em>_th__ Doctor – Future_

_Middle of space – a million or more clicks from the Kasterborous constellation._

_Clara's POV_

* * *

><p>The Doctor smiled wistfully up at me, it wasn't one of his usual smiles, like something was wrong, like this place made him hurt inside. I didn't ask him what was wrong, I figured that he'd tell me when he was ready.<p>

He paused, he made his troubled face, the usual one he made when something not to his grand scheme happened. He went into his pocket and pulled out his psychic paper. I watched him, waiting for the explanation. "I'm getting a message."

I straightened and stared at the Doctor long and hard, trying to figure out if he was joking or if something else was going on. The Tardis suddenly shook, violently shaking them back and forth. "What's happening Doctor?"

He kept looking at his strange controls, his eyes surprised as he took it all in. I never understood his controls, but he did and that was all that mattered. "Something's call us," he said. "Something's pulling us away."

I struggled to get to him, grabbing a hold of his striped tweed jacketed arm and holding onto him for dear life. "What do you mean something?" I asked.

His eyes locked with mine and I felt it, that jolt of awareness whenever he looked at her. He always had a way of looking at me and making me feel special. "I don't know," he said. He sounded excited, like he always was when he was faced with the terrifying unknown, especially when the unknown was throwing us back and forth like a football.

"What did the paper say?" I asked.

"All it said was _come and play_," he said, a wild grin on his face. "Something wants to have fun."

He made it sound like a good thing, but I knew from experience that when we were pulled of course, fun was usually the last thing I was having. The Tardis suddenly shuddered to a stop, slamming down hard into something and then all sound stopped. The Tardis simply stopped, the comforting hum, the glow, it all just ceased to work.

The Doctor flipped switches, turned knobs and flicked flickers of all sorts but nothing happened. "We've lost power," he said. "Something's wrong with her."

"Great so we're stuck here?" I asked. Because that was a good thing, but he seemed unafraid of the prospects of being stuck in this place.

He shrugged casually and smirked at me in that playful way. "Probably not. She's just tired, we got pulled far, somewhere new, somewhere I have never been," he said. He flashed me the toothiest of smiles. "Let's go explore."

He dashed for the door and I followed him. He threw the doors open with such wonder and excitement only to slide to a complete stop. I had not been expecting it and ran right into him, only half a step out of the Tardis, he only two steps. I side-stepped away from him, we were in a forest, all of pine by the looks of it, I could hear the normal sounds of woodland life, birds in the sky, insects buzzing and the wind whistling in the trees.

I saw nothing out of the ordinary, but then I looked at the Doctor. He was muttering to himself, staring up at what was rising above the trees. Four words stuck out.

_No, it can't be._

Whenever I heard those words, something bad followed. I turned, my eyes finding what had transfixed him. The bronze towers, spiraling up towards the pink sky, tinged with blue clouds. They looked like they belonged to a castle, but like no other castle I had ever seen before. "But what is it?" I asked him. Was this the lair of some enemy only known to him?

"It's the Citadel of the Time Lords," he whispered, he sounded out of breath, he seemed speechless. It wasn't very often that the Doctor lost his words.

"You mean... from Gallifrey?" I wondered. "I thought your world was lost."

"It is."

Two syllables, but they terrified me. "Then... how?"

"I don't know."

It was hard to believe how often the Doctor didn't know something. All that knowledge in his head, and there were so many things that he forgot, or just didn't know. He didn't have to tell me he was going to get to the bottom of this, because of course we would be going to the mysterious castle from his home planet that should be gone.

Did I expect something sinister? Of course I did, I believe we both did, and to this day, I still think we found something sinister on that planet. But that's just a matter of opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Daughter

xStarletx

Chapter 2

_A/N: I know it's been a long time but here is the long awaited chapter two where we get to meet the little lost little girl. Hopefully she's what you guys expect her to be :)__ Please tell me if you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>11th Doctor – Current<p>

Unknown Planet near the Kasterborous constellation

Doctor's POV

* * *

><p>I still couldn't believe that I was staring at the Citadel of the Time Lords. But I wasn't standing on Galifrey. The ground covered in purple and pink perfumed flowers like on Florana and the light blue atmosphere of Brus. Yes there were silver-leafed trees growing but there was also large stalked fungi the size of trees like I had seen on Ranx, and by the looks of it a few of the telepathic plants I had seen on Esto. There were insects from UX-4732 mingling with fairies, beings that had no timeline and had lived since the dawn of time. This whole world was a mishmash of places from all over the universe. This place couldn't possibly exist.<p>

But here I was. Standing on the carpet of pink and purple flowers, flanked on one side by a wall of silver leaved trees and fungi and on the other side a looming field of red grass. A sky so blue hanging above me I could have swam in it and right in front of me, within touching distance, the door to the Citadel of the Time Lords.

I was unaware Clara was even beside me until she said: "Well knock then, see if anyone's home."

I turned to look at her, like I was going to just knock. She didn't know the Time Lords like I did. They had driven the Master mad attempting to get out of the Time Locked Time War.

Wow, that was a mouthful. Sounded kind of funny didn't it. Time Locked Time War, Time Locked Time War, Time Locked Time war ...I digress.

If they had found a way to escape the Time War, I would be forced to decide whether or not I would be putting them back and that fight would not be a good one. No, instead I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and had it scan the door. It came back inconclusive, it was just a harmless door, no trace of anything, except a little bit of Time Lord, except it was too small to be anyone locked in the Time War.

I pocketed my screwdriver and with a hesitant hand I pushed the door open. Clara tsked at me. "So we're breaking and entering then?" she teased.

I ignored her and instead took a hesitant step inside. The place wasn't bright and gleaming like I remembered it, but now shrouded in half shadows. There were kid-like drawings all over the walls, all kid height of course, in brightly colored chalks and crayons. I stopped to stare at them, they all seemed to focus around a blonde haired female stick figure.

"What is all of this?" Clara asked, still standing beside me. "Does a bunch of kids live here or something?"

"They're all drawings of the same person," I replied.

"So one kid lives here? All alone? She must be terrified," Clara mused.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" I shot back.

Clara pointed to a particularly bright picture of the blonde girl riding what looked to be a giant metal stingray with customizable unicorn accessories. "Look at all that glitter," Clara said. "Plus there are a million unicorn pictures. We're dealing with a little girl. Guaranteed."

I wanted to argue with her, to tell her that a little boy could, very well, like unicorns and glitter as much as a little girl, but I was too curious to argue. I climbed up the foyer stairs to the next level, the grand assembly room had been completely redecorated. Though there was no one in there, it was set for a giant tea party. The walls had been done up in pink with bronze accents. There were a total of ten free spots at the table, all the other seats were taken by stuffed animals.

Clara walked up to the table and picked up a bite sized scone and popped it into her mouth before I could stop her. "Hm... they're good, fresh too."

She poured herself a cup of tea and that was where I drew the line. "We are on an alien planet, would you please stop popping things into your mouth until I'm certain they won't kill you?" I snapped.

Clara pinned me with a dry look and gestured to the steaming tea cup. "Look genius, the tea's still hot, I think we interrupted the party."

That was actually pretty brilliant, but I didn't want to tell her that. "So where did everyone go?"

It was rhetorical question but Clara answered it anyways. "Well, we've got a little girl living on a plant in the middle of nowhere and we've just appeared and crashed her party. My guess is she's hiding."

I decided not to tell her that I had deduced that so instead I said: "Well I guess we better start looking." I flashed her my brightest smile and then took off, tearing down the halls looking at all the interesting things. Together we threw open doors and looked around and after a while I was sure that we had stopped looking for the child and were just exploring the castle.

One room was basically a giant bouncy castle, another room was filled with balls, Clara found a room with a jungle in it, I found one with an ocean beach, complete with waves. There were suits of medieval armour, long lost paintings hanging on the walls, stained glass windows lost in the dark ages, rooms filled with treasures from sunken ships, other rooms filled with mechanical debris from crashed spaceships.

I closed the door to the room filled debris and when I turned Clara was motioning for me to be silent and to come over. I tiptoed to where she was and saw that she had a door partially open as she glanced in. "I found a bed room," she whispered. "Bet you anything that she's hiding in here."

I took out my screwdriver and did a quick scan, the results were worrisome. It was flashing all sorts of numbers and readings at me but I figured that it was interference from everything else in the citadel. Slowly I pushed the door open and looked around. Like the other rooms this child had redecorated the walls were once again pink with those familiar looking bronze metal accents.

My caught the bed and I gasped. "That's Anne Boleyn's bed!" I cried rushing towards it.

"How did you know that?" Clara wondered joining me by my side.

"Spent some time in it, and under it," I said with a proud smile. The disapproving frown on her face told me that she did not find that as one of my more amazing accomplishments. So I quickly changed the topic. "And that's a painting from the Titanic."

"So wait a second," Clara said. "She has all this stuff from everywhere, all over the galaxy, from every time you can think of, how is she getting it? Or was all this stuff here when she arrived? Oh! Is this where things go when they get lost? Are we going to find a room filled with missing socks and buttons?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing like that, but you're right, none of this should be here. This whole planet is an anomaly."

_Intruders._

The single word in that computerized monotone jarred me out of my private revelry of the amazing anomaliness of this whole world and sent my happiness crashing around me. A door that joined this room to an adjoining one banged open and the Dalek came in.

I was already backing up towards the door we came in through, my hand gripping Clara's arm tightly. The Dalek came to a stop and a bunch of buzzers were heard. _Red alert! Red Alert! Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!_

The Dalek backed away and suddenly the whole citadel was flashing red in alarm. "It shouldn't remember me, why does it remember me?" I asked frozen to the spot. Since Oswin had deleted me from the databanks none of my enemies remembered who I was, so why did this Dalek know who I was?

"Who cares, just run!" Clara ordered tugging me out of the room.

_Chester! Chester! Attack the Doctor! Find the CAM-H! Kill, Chester, Kill!_

I couldn't help but turn around, I just had to see what Chester was and why the Dalek was sending this thing to kill me when it itself was terrified of me. When I turned I saw a Krafayis barrelling towards us, it's spines fully erected as it crashed through the hallway to get to us. But the most interesting thing about this tan and black striped spiny beast was the pair of oblong looking glasses sitting upon its beak.

I threw Clara to the side, the Krafayis barely missing us and crashing through the second floor railing. It landed with a sickening crunch, I could hear it howling in pain or anger, but I knew that this wouldn't keep it down for long. Grabbing a hold of Clara again I pulled her down the stairs and out of the citadel.

"Come on, we're leaving this crazy planet!" I cried over my shoulder as I took off towards the woods, the words _CAM-H_, and the Krafayis's roars echoing after us.

We ran together, the wind rushing through my hair and I couldn't help but smile. Running for my life was always the fun part. I could see the Tardis, her doors open and for some reason closing. At the doors was a little girl, in a little bronze dress, her long blonde hair being held back by a hair band with Dalek receptors on them.

A distant roar was heard and she turned. Her big amber eyes found mine and she suddenly yelped and ducked. I hurdled over her and through the half open doors of my Tardis. I got half way through starting the Tardis engine when I realized what I had done.

I turned around and saw that the little blonde girl was frozen where she stood, staring at me in horror. I looked her up and down, and realized it. I had seen her before, many times before, in different era's, different times and she always looked the same, but this time she was missing something.

Clara suddenly came into view and before the girl could move she ran straight into her, the two of them crashing into the Tardis.

_CAM-H!_

The girl, half under Clara looked up at the doors and shouted: "Teddy!" Just as they banged shut.

I felt the first of the death ray from the Dalek hit the Tardis and I momentarily forgot about the little girl. "Hold on!" I cried and punched all the buttons I could to get us anywhere but here.

The little girl disentangled herself from Clara and rushed the door. She banged on it repeating the same word in a shrill high pitched scream: _NO!_

It took a whole five minutes for the terrible shaking to stop as we broke out of the time stream and into space. When we were settled I turned to the little girl who was now, with back to the door, staring at me again, horror in her wide eyes.

I wanted to ask her so many questions. Like how she could be travelling time and space without any sort of spaceship, did she have a time vortex manipulator? Where would she even get one? Who the hell was she anyways?

I took three steps towards her, and the little girl panicked. Suddenly her amber eyes began to glow just like the heart of the Tardis and she opened her mouth and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Daughter

xStarletx

Chapter 3

_A/N: As we can see the girl has awesome powers that not even the Doctor understands. I wonder if he'll ever manage to catch her. Don't forget to tell me what you think. _

* * *

><p>11th Doctor – Current<p>

Orbiting the planet Alzarius

Doctor's POV

* * *

><p>As soon as she was screaming it was like I was being forced to walk backwards, I found myself back at the Tardis controls and she finally ran out of breath. I stared at the girl, whose little chest was heaving, fresh tears in her brown eyes that were no longer glowing, in utter horror.<p>

"Did you just rewind me?" I cried, completely outraged. I mean, come on. No one should be able to rewind a Timelord! I felt oddly violated and yet excited at the same time. I loved meeting things I didn't know existed before. But seriously though, what was she?

"Stay away from me," she said in a light airy voice. She hiccupped lightly as her tears flowed freely from her big brown eyes. "Just... just take me home! I wanna go home!"

"Where is your home?" I asked her. I took a hesitant step forward and she side stepped away from the door.

"Where we were before," she answered, continuing to side step away from me.

"Do you mean the crazy mixed up planet with the Dalek? Like I'm going to take you back there!" I scoffed at her.

The little girl's lower lip trembled. "But... but... I don't want to go with you!"

"Then I'll drop you off at nearest planet," I said.

"I don't want to go there either! I want to go home!" she cried stomping her foot very childishly. It was starting to look like she would be throwing a temper tantrum.

"Look..." I started taking another step towards her only to have her scamper away from me entirely. "Now, wait a second, I'm trying to talk to you! Don't run away when I'm talking to you!"

The little girl shook her head and I scowled. Never had I been so willfully disobeyed before, okay well that's not entirely true, but the cheek on the girl was pissing me off. "Come back here this instant!" I ordered with a stern stamp of my foot.

The girl's frown turned into an angry scowled and she shook her head once more and refused to move an inch. Growling I stormed forward, sure that if I launched myself the three feet that she was away from me I could catch her. She yelped and ran away from me, leaving me in the air plummeting towards the ground.

I landed on my chest winding myself. I lay on the ground scowling up to her little brown shoes. "Gravity, thou art a heartless bitch!" I mumbled under my breath.

I looked up to see that a smile was on her face for the first time since we had gotten off her planet. She covered her little mouth with her hands and giggled at me. I threw myself at her again trying to get a grip on her ankle only to miss once again.

I got myself up on my feet and ran after her. I almost got a hold of her too except as soon as my hand nearly got a hold of her shoulder there was a loud pop and she was no longer in front of me. I slid to a stop and glanced around, I couldn't see her anywhere. There was another pop and when I turned around she was behind me.

"What the-?" I cried. "Did you just teleport?"

The girl's eyes got wide and I gave chase again. This time when she teleported it wasn't just one, it was five in a row, when she finally stilled she jumped down through the floor and into the lower levels. I scowled to Clara who was watching me from the door an amused smile on her face.

"Great, now that she's in the lower levels I'll never be able to catch! I'm going to have to set traps!" I growled to her.

She shrugged to me. "Well I'll be in the kitchen. I'm fixing for some cookies. When you feel like joining me we can have a tea party."

I found it weird for her to say that, but I had bigger problems at that moment.

* * *

><p>11th Doctor – Current<p>

Orbiting the planet Alzarius – currently in the Tardis Kitchen

Clara's POV

* * *

><p>I took the last tray of cookie out of the oven and looked over my shoulder again. The spot I had set up at the table was still empty. There were two chairs, and each had a tea cup and a little plate set in front of it. It was starting to look like I was going to be having my tea party on my own.<p>

I put the tray down to let the cookies cool and when I turned around again the little girl was sitting at the empty seat, her big brown eyes on me, and a tea cup in her hand. I smiled at her. "I had a feeling that you were in the mood for a tea party."

A smile instantly appeared on her face. "This is for me?" she asked and I nodded. "Oh good! Cause my tea party got interrupted."

I took my seat beside her and watched as she put her sugar and milk into her tea. "I'm sorry we interrupted your tea party."

She took a sip and smiled again. "That's okay, we very rarely get visitors, no one ever comes to our planet," she said matter-o-factly.

"Why is that?" I wondered.

The little girl shrugged. "I guess cause it's so hard to get to," she said grabbing a cookie. "If I had known it was the Doctor I would have just stayed in my castle."

"You're scared of him... why?" I asked. The little girl paused and looked up at me almost surprised. "The Doctor is a wonderful man."

The little girl shook her head. "Nu-huh, he's a big fat bully is what he is! He goes to planets and kills people and causes trouble."

Her eyes were wide with horror and I couldn't help but stare back at her surprised "Who told you all of that?"

"My Teddy!" She said happily. "He crashed on my planet too, but his ship broke and I couldn't fix it. If I don't get home soon he'll start to worry. It's never good when Teddy worries."

I was making a mental note to ask the Doctor about teddy bear aliens when the Doctor suddenly strode into the kitchen. He was fiddling with his sonic screwdriver and hadn't been paying attention to me at the table. The poor little girl was frozen in her seat.

"You know what's weird?" He said, and before I even managed to ask him what he was already talking again. "We're across the universe from where we started. We're literally orbiting a planet with the negative coordinates of where we were. And according to the Tardis we didn't travel through time or space, we travelled through the void. We've never been able to do that before. But that also means that the mixed up planet was somewhere in the void."

He suddenly paused and turned to the table and I froze as well. "What the... she's in the... _what_?" he screamed.

He rushed for the girl again and in a loud pop she was gone again. I turned a dry glare at him and folded my arms over my chest. "Look what you did you scared her away!"

"Scared her away? You're consorting with the enemy!" I shouted.

"She's not the enemy! She's a scared little girl!" I argued.

He sat down beside me and took a cookie off the plate and shoved it into his mouth. He sulked for a moment before turning to me. "How... how did you get her to sit down with you?"

I shot a knowing glare at him before sighing. "Well firstly, I remembered the tea party and figured she'd want to go to one seeing as we're keeping her from her own. Secondly, all little kids like cookies."

He straightened. "That's a good idea! I'll bait the traps with cookies!" he cried straightening really fast and grabbing an armful of my cookies.

Before I could tell him it was a bad idea he was already gone I shook my head at him as the door swung shut. When I glanced back to the seat the little girl was there again, teacup back in hand and a cookie on her lips.

I chuckled at her. "Right Miss. Houdini. It's about time you told me your name."

Putting the teacup down the girl smiled happily at me. "My name is Cammie."


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Daughter

xStarletx

Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm sorry it's late, I've been super busy recently. I hope to make to have like a million updates for you by next week... no promises though. In more exciting news, now the plot will be advancing much quicker, this is where it stops being the current Doctor and spins into all the other doctors and the time lines get a bit messed. I hope it won't be too hard to follow after this, but hey, if it is just shoot me a note and I'll try to clear things up :P_

* * *

><p>11th Doctor – Current<p>

Orbiting the planet Alzarius still – yeah I thought we'd be gone too but nope, we're still here

Doctor's POV

* * *

><p>It took three hours to get all the traps I had set baited with cookies, and it didn't help that I kept snacking on my cookies so I had no choice but to return to the kitchen multiple times to get more cookies. Gosh they were good cookies.<p>

Every time I went into the kitchen I expected to see Clara and the little girl again but whenever I went in it was just Clara. Of course, Clara was always staring at me with eyes wide with surprise and seemed to wait for me to leave once more on baited breath, which was very suspicious. Of course I couldn't prove anything so I just left her alone.

If she was hiding that little girl he had yet to catch them and I would just have to try harder.

I marched away from the kitchen for the eighth time having not caught them yet and decided to check on my traps. They were complicated traps made out of iron bars and scrap metal. It was hung above from the ceiling, looking a lot like an innocent chandelier with a plate of cookies underneath it. Each plate was on a trigger, as soon as the weight changed the trap would spring and fall down, trapping the little girl inside.

As I walked around the Tardis checking all the traps I realized one thing. I had completely underestimated this child.

The first thing I noticed was that all of my traps had been sprung, the plates were empty as were the traps. The only thing that could have unsprung the trap was my sonic screwdriver but there they were completely empty, not a single thing trapped inside. It made no sense though, there was no damage to the trap, unless she could walk through solid bars there would be no way she could have gotten out.

After that I checked all my traps and all of them were empty, except for one.

This one was in the Tardis pool and the cookies were all there, on the platform. Maybe my traps were defective, though the last time I made defective traps I had been very, very young. It was starting to look like I was being outsmarted by an infant and I couldn't let that happen.

I stepped up to the cookies and scowled down at it. I was tempted to kick it but my sonic screwdriver said that everything was working just fine so I wasn't going to do something so stupid. I was going to turn around and make Clara call that little girl out and to see me but something caught onto my jacket.

I glanced to my shoulder and saw a little hook, a small little fishing hook for fishing little tiny sky fish. I picked it off of my shoulder with careful fingers and that little motion was all it took to tighten the fishing wire attached to the hook and it caused the whole plate of cookies to tumble and the cage to come crashing down.

I stood there momentarily completely stunned and very aggravated. There was only two seconds of silence before a pair of brown shoes appeared, dangling from top of the cage and the sound of munching filled his ears as the shoes swung back and forth.

"Your cages didn't work so well did they?" her little voice asked.

I frowned. "Listen here you little terror, let me out this instant!"

"I don't know how," she said plainly. A little hand appeared with a cookie in it. "Want a cookie?"

I snatched it from her and then before she could sneak her hand away I grabbed her wrist. I was going to tell her that I wasn't going to let her go until she got me out but I was interrupted by a million flashing red lights and the wailing for the Tardis alarms.

There was a tremendous crash and we went flying. In that moment the little girl's wrist slipped from my grasp and while I got knocked down she went crashing into the pool. When I was righted I found that the trap had taken the floor with it and I was still stuck inside. Then the more terrifying realization dawned on me, judging by the splashing and coughing the little girl couldn't swim.

Quickly as I could I went for my sonic screwdriver. She may not have liked me and I may not have liked her but I was going to have to save her.

* * *

><p>11th Doctor – Current<p>

Orbiting the planet Alzarius still in the Tardis kitchen, looking like an idiot at a tea party all on her own.

Clara's POV

* * *

><p>This was getting ridiculous. The Doctor was off chasing Cammie and Cammie was off rescuing cookies from his traps. I couldn't see why the two of them couldn't just get along. I mean they were so similar, with their lust for adventure and all of that that I was pretty sure she'd make a great companion to my Doctor. I could even dress her up as a mini Doctor. Now wouldn't that be cute?<p>

I walked calmly out of the kitchen glancing around to see if I could spot either Cammie or the Doctor when the Tardis began to beep wildly. I rushed to the consol to see what it was doing but it was all a bunch of mumbo-jumbo to me.

There was a huge bang as something collided with us and I was thrown back. The door to the Tardis was sparking and wheezing as if something were trying to break in and I chose to run. I found the Doctor in the pool stuck in a trap his sonic screwdriver whirring away.

As soon as he spotted me his frantic eyes were locked with mine. "The girl! The pool! Save the girl!"

I glanced to the water and spotted her, half underwater, half above, her little arms flailing and getting her nowhere. Without a second thought I jumped in for her. Her arms wrapped around me as I pulled her to the surface. Her coughing as music to my ears.

I got her to the side and she pulled herself up. She was coughing and crying now and the Doctor was still stuck. "Wait here," I ordered as I went for the Doctor.

He handed me his screwdriver. "Use this on the hinges," he ordered and I went to work.

I was half finished when I heard the screech of something big and inhuman. The Doctor paused. "Oh god, it's one of those planet eating stingrays," he snarled.

A what now? Is that what had attacked us?

_Find the Cam-H_

That voice again, the monotonous robotic voice that had terrified the Doctor. The little girl got up instantly and ran for the door.

"No! Wait!" I cried rushing after her. "Cammie it's not safe!"

I didn't listen to the doctor calling after me, begging me to wait. I just followed the little girl.

She lead me back to the control room. The doors had been blown off and she was standing right in front of the opening, staring up at the large cylindrical robot from before. She didn't seem scared like she had been of the Doctor she was just smiling at it warmly watching its lights flash at her.

I didn't think that it was going to hurt her, I didn't think that it was a threat at all but the Doctor thought otherwise.

He flew past me and before the Robot could do anything the Doctor had pushed a single button and put us back into motion. I could see the time stream out the door and in our current state the Tardis couldn't fly straight. It threw us back and forth and in one large pitch to the left Cammie lost her footing and began to fall.

It was all in slow motion. Her little hand reached for the robot, and then she fell from the Tardis. At that moment it was just me screaming her name the Robot was screaming it too.

And then the Tardis lurched to a sudden stop and we were at the mercy of the robot.


End file.
